Twisted Tale
by Melting Angels
Summary: Centuries had passed since we arrived in the Mundane world, and yet people still managed to surprise me. Even Fabletown had more...upstanding citizens. And that was saying something. The most we ever had was a bar fight to deal with. Until now...when I'd found a severed head on my doorstep. (Cover Art by me. Genderbent Characters AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is something I've been wanting to publish for a while!**

This is a sort of retelling of the events of the game, but including some aspects/references to the comic series. I recently played the game, and have begun reading the FABLES comics online. I'm only on the 8th chapter, but I love it!

 _Expect more references as I get further into the comics!_

This fic is about a female Bigby. If you follow my instagram, ink_doodles, you'll have seen my pieces of art that I've done to flesh out the character. There are several other characters, in this, who have been genderswapped, such as the Woodsman and Faith.

 **I will be filling in 'missing scenes' and adding some additional ones, to compliment the canonical events. If you enjoyed this first chapter, and would like to see more, please leave a review!**

* * *

What a day.

Countless centuries had passed, and yet the Mundies consistently found new ways to disgust me. Fabletown had its problems, sure, but even we had more...upstanding citizens. And that really was saying something. Like any town, we had our arguments from time to time. Hell, just today Id had to break up a fight by the Puddin 'n' Pie. That sleazy place was a magnet for all kinds of trouble. The Axewoman and Red had been struggling with their relationship for years, but that argument had damn near turned into a battle, when the Axewoman found out that Red had started hooking. Id nearly torn off Red's arm pulling the two of them out the bar.

And she'd decided to take her anger out on me, the closest target.

By punching me in the nose.

Breaking it.

Of course, I wanted to return the favour- ruin her pretty little nose so she'd feel how much it fucking hurt...but I didn't. As much as she deserved it, when I'd only been trying to help... I'd made a promise to myself to be better...learn from all the bad shit I did in the past. So I just pushed her apart and sent her on her way. Which took alot of calming myself down.

I'd tried talking to the Axewoman, make sure she wasn't going to try anything, but she'd just gritted her teeth and turned away, mumbling under her breath as she stormed off, clearly too drunk to care about the fight anymore.

And now...

I was walking towards the sounds of muffled protests. It sounded like someone was being mugged...and despite the fact I'd likely regret getting involved, I couldn't leave whoever it was to fend for themselves.

Turning to walk down the nearest alley, I saw a group of teenage, male Mundies. I could smell their cheap cologne which they apparently thought covered up the stench of body odour.

Disgusting.

What was even worse than the smell...was what they were trying to do.

They currently had a young woman, who reeked of fear, backed up against the wall, shirt torn open to expose the lacy bra underneath. She reeked of cheap booze.

The girl was heavily drunk...which made her an easy target for these low-lives.

I couldn't see their faces, but I could hear them licking their lips, reaching for the zippers on their tatty pants. Just as they reached for the girl, I marched into the alleyway, until I stood a few feet behind them.

As I lit a cigarette, desperately trying to rid my nostrils of the acrid stench of unwashed teenage boy, I breathed out heavily.

"Hey, assholes!" I called out, before taking a long draw from my cigarette, flicking stray strands of hair away from my face.

Smirking as they all jumped, cursing words strong enough to make the hardiest soldier wince. As each one turned to face me, I took another breath from the cigarette in my hand, leaning nonchalantly against the wall on my left, studying each one carefully. The tallest was still shorter than I'd be, if I stood up properly, standing at 5"5.

Wow, Mundies really were shrinking.

"Who the fuck are you?" The tallest spat, clicking his neck in a pathetic attempt to look tough.

"Bigby." I raised an eyebrow, shaking the ash from my hand.

After this, my name would stay with them...and with any luck, they'd leave the poor girl alone.

"The fuck kind of name is Bigby- for a woman?" The tallest Mundie scoffs.

"Ask the asshole who cut my stomach open. Kind of stuck with it after that."

"Cut open- the hell?"

"Right. You wouldn't get the reference. You do look a bit...dazed. You know, you shouldn't drink so much. Kind of dulls the senses. Which...judging by your faces...doesn't take much."

"Oh, that's it!" The Mundie fumes, face red with anger.

Grinning, I rolled up my sleeves, chucking the spent cigarette to the ground, grinding it into ashes with the heel of my shoe.

"Before we start...you might want to reconsider your options. If you run, let me get the girl away from you fuckers, I'll leave you be. You want to fight...I can't promise you'll be walking away."

Snow would kill me if he heard me talking like this. And I wasn't proud of how I was sounding. Really, I didn't like threatening them. But these Mundies had been trying to...force themselves on a defenceless woman. I couldn't get a good look at her, but I could smell her fear.

"Why the hell would we walk away? Cocky bitch like you should know her place." One mundy pipes up.

"That's a good question. But I'm losing my patience."

Walking into the centre of the alley, I straighten up, clicking my neck. Standing up straight, grimacing as my back clicks, I hold back laughter at the surprise in their faces as they realize I'm a whole head taller than their tallest guy.

As they all charge at me, one tripping over his own feet, I roll my eyes.

This will be easy.

Wrinkling my nose as their stench grows closer, I wait until they lunge for me, before simply jumping over their heads, landing in front of a woman I could now clearly recognize as Red.

Shit.

"Red?" I frown.

"I didn't need you to butt in." She pulls her ruined shirt closed.

Hearing footsteps grow closer, I reach out behind me, grabbing the clenched left fist of one of the stinking guys. Turning my head slightly, I see that the others have stopped in their tracks, as their friend struggles to free himself from my grip.

"Did you assholes seriously think I was gonna fight you? You'd all go down like a sack of potatoes. I'd suggest you take in what I said earlier...and fuck off."

When the teenager in my grip decides to jab his knife in my back, surprisingly quick, I let out a deep growl, feeling it rumble in my throat.

Bastard.

As the guy wriggles free, taking advantage of the confusion, I grimace.

I promised Snow I wouldn't fight.

But because of that...I'd let a kid stab me.

Shit.

Shaking my head, I force a smile onto my face, well aware that, in this situation, it'll make me look like a madwoman.

"That...tickles." I chuckle as I pull out the blade, holding it in my right hand as I turn round to fully face them.

"Shit man!" A redhaired Mundy boy curses. "I thought you'd killed her, mate!"

"Takes alot more than that." I hold up the knife. "Trust me."

Clenching my hand, I keep the crooked smile on my face as the knife, handle and all, shatters in my fist, the shards clinking on the ground.

"This is your last warning." I hold up my fists, in a fighting stance. " . . ."

One daringly steps forward. Points to him for having the balls to do that.

Knowing this would be the least conflicting way to get them to run away, I close my eyes for a moment, before letting the focus that goes into maintaining my human appearance slip slightly. Just enough to turn my eyes that bright, shining yellow...

Opening my eyes, I see all the colour drain from their faces.

"What the hell are you?"

"Trust me." I growl. "You don't want to find out."

Letting out an ear piercing snarl, I grin as they collectively scream like little girls, before running off with wet stains on their trousers.

Allowing myself to return to my full human form, I let out a final growl, trying to relieve some of the frustration that had built up.

"So, Red-" I turn round.

Only to find that she's gone.

Leaving behind the weakening smell of her go-to wine.

So much for thanking the friendly neighborhood sheriff for saving her ass.

Not that I entirely blamed her.

After all, our history...wasn't tied together in the best way.

I had tried to eat her, and her grandmother, just because they were an easy target. It was a miracle that she ever even spoke to me.

Shaking my head, I reach for a fresh cigarette, and my trusty lighter.

Another day done...

With an eternity still to go.

Fucking hell.

* * *

Walking down the hall to the business office, I'm vaguely aware that the knife wound has pretty much healed.

Though I'd ruined yet another shirt.

I've lost count of how many uniforms I've messed up.

Lighting a cigarette, I take note of the line of fables outside of the business office. I'd be giving off the...wrong impression, if they saw my bloodstained shirt. Quickly ducking into my office, I shrug on my spare jacket, before hastily buttoning it up, taking a moment to wipe the blood from my face.

Taking a long draw on my cigarette, I make my way back out the door, keeping a smile on my face as I walk past the fables that are waiting for the chance to plead their case to Snow.

Which will get tossed aside by Crane.

Asshole.

"Hey, there's a line here!" Gren tugs at my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. "You look like shit. Bit bruised there, wolf."

"In case you'd forgotten, I work here." I shrug him off of me. "And yes, I look like shit. Thanks for pointing that out."

"I've been waiting a half hour already!" He folds his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry you've had to wait, but I got my nose broken breaking up a fight outside your friend Holly's bar. I'm late reporting back because some asshole Mundys tried it on with Red. And I spent an hour at Toads because his kid got scared by the Axewoman yelling, and wouldn't come out of his room. So I'm pretty fucking tired. What've you done today?"

When Gren clenches his hands into fists, I nod respectfully at the other fables waiting in line, who, surprisingly, acknowledge me.

Huh. I must be doing something right.

They smiled at me.

Approaching the door, I can hear Crane yelling at Snow.

Again.

Slamming the door open, I march over to them, ready to send Ichabod flying- he treated Snow like shit, and the guy was doing his best.

I'd resisted the urge to punch Ichabod many times, and my patience was already wearing thin.

"Would you lay off him, Crane?" I chuck my cigarette to the floor, grinding it into the ground until it crumbles.

"Sheriff! You're late. Once again." Ichabod tuts, adjusting his pinstriped suit. "Covered in bruises yet again, I see. Great impression to leave on the community."

Breathing out slowly, I clench my fists, forcing myself to stay calm.

"Group of Mundys tried getting it on with Red. I broke them up..." I take in Snow's worried expression. "Peacefully. Though I was tempted to kick them in the balls after one kid..."

"What did they do?" Snow enquires, his eyes full of worry. "Did they do that to your face?!"

"Shit." I know Snow will only worry. Shouldve kept my mouth shut, but its too late now. "Fine. It was Red who fucked up my nose. The Mundys...well...one of them stabbed me while I was talking to Red. Stung like a bitch, my nose is probably still crooked, but I'm fine. The Axewoman went home, and I managed not to tear off her arms. Oh, and Toad Jr cheered up when I checked up on him."

"They stabbed you?" Snow's eyes widen. "Let me see."

"Its nothing major. By the time I wake up tomorrow, the only reminder will be yet another ruined shirt."

"Another shirt?! Thats why- I- Bigby..." Snow is at a loss for words.

"Enough idle chit-chat. Back to business. Mr Snow, I have received a number of complaints about our office-" Crane starts.

"Probably because you're a pretentious dick who ignores everyone outside of the Woodlands. Surprised its taken this long for fables to complain."

"Bigby! You're not helping!" Snow retorts.

"Just speaking my mind." I shrug, sitting on his desk chair, rocking back and forth.

"You better find a way to fix things, Mr Snow. Or I'll find someone much more competent!" Crane huffs.

As I rise to my feet, body rigid with anger, Snow gently pushes me back down into the seat.

"Of course, Mayor Crane." Snow smiles falsely.

Nodding, believing he has won us over, Crane picks up his suitcase, idly glancing at his watch before heading out. Gritting my teeth, as I hear him shooing away the waiting fables, I watch as Snow instantly relaxes upon Crane's exit.

"Are you...okay?" He asks, leaning forward on the desk. "You look a little..."

"Like shit?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

"Could've been worse, what with the Axewoman being involved."

"I can take a look if you want. Or we can call Dr Swineheart."

"I'm good. My nose still crooked?"

"No. It looks fine- I think its healed properly." Snow looks relieved.

"I get to keep my good looks, then!" I grin.

"Looks like it." Snow rolls his eyes, re-arranging the papers on his desk. "Hey, Bigby-"

Just as Snow starts talking, the phone rings. After a moment, cheerfully greeting whoever was on the other end, Snow hands the phone to me.

"Who's this?" I yawn.

"Listen, Bigby-"

"Toad? Is TJ ok?"

"He's scared, mate. Sounds like there's fighting going on in the Axewoman's apartment. Could you get over here?"

"I'll be there in 5. Lock the door, try and calm TJ down."

"Thanks, Bigby."

"Don't mention it."

Putting the phone down, I immediately jump up, adjusting my jacket.

"Is Toad okay?" Snow asks.

"Fighting going on at the Axewoman's place. Gotta go check it out."

"Want me to take you? My cars just out back."

"Nah. Its ok, Snow. You've got enough to deal with."

Without giving him a chance to argue, I head out the door, stopping briefly before I walk down the hall. Smiling at Snow, I exit the office, bracing myself for whatever I'm going to find at Toads.

* * *

Just as the taxi pulls up near Toads, I see a chair go flying out of an upstairs window, splintering into a thousand pieces as it crashes into the sidewalk.

"You didn't see that." I tip the cab driver extra.

"No, I did not." The driver eagerly counts out his money as I step out.

Closing the door, I light a cigarette as the oblivious Mundy drives off. Picking up the pace, I step into the hallway of the rundown apartment complex where Toad stays.

The place was falling apart...but like all of us...he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Bigby?" Toad steps into my line of vision.

Once I realize that I'm staring at a 3 foot tall toad, I hastily shut the door behind me, heaving a sigh of relief when it closes. As I turn to face Toad, I hear him gulp.

"Toad..." I frown. "What did I say earlier?"

"Look, I know I don't look human. But I've got other problems. Somethings going on up there. All the shouting and smashings got TJ scared half to death!"

"Fine. We'll talk about the glamor...or lack of it...after I sort this out." I chuck the cigarette butt to the ground, stepping on it before I start making my way up the stairs.

"Wait a minute, Sheriff." Toad speaks up.

"Toad, I-"

"I was just gonna say thanks for getting here so fast. And for helping with TJ earlier. He's starting to warm up to you. I appreciate the help, mate."

"Don't mention it." I smile, slightly shocked at Toad's earnest thanks. "And...I'll give you a free pass on the glamor this time. So long as you promise to-"

I'm interrupted as the unmistakable sound of a hard slap echoes through the building, followed by frantic cursing.

"Shit." I mutter, before running up the stairs to the Axewoman's apartment. "Lock your door, Toad!"

Not even stopping to knock on my once-enemy's door, I kick it open, rolling up my sleeves in preparation for the inevitable fallout. When I see the Axewoman reaching to hit a younger guy, with a purple ribbon round his neck, I cross the room in one quick motion, before slamming the Axewoman against the wall, keeping her pinned by pushing my right arm against her neck.

"Wolf?" The Axewoman curses, auburn hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. "The fuck are you doing here?!"

"Toad called, because you're scaring his kid shitless! The hells going on here?!" I demand answers.

"None of your business, asshole." She spits at me.

Clenching my free hand into a fist, my body growing more and more tense as the seconds tick by, I force myself to stay as calm as I can.

"I'm the Sheriff, and it's my business to know what's going on." I apply more pressure on her neck.

With the Axewoman momentarily silent, face growing red as she fumes with anger, I turn to the guy she'd been beating on. His face is covered in bruises.

Poor guy.

Didn't know the shitshow he'd be getting with a madwoman like this.

"You okay?" I ask, keeping an eye on the Axewoman, who writhes in my grip.

"Peachy. Thanks." He answers sarcastically, before stepping forward to look at the Axewoman. "You've got something on your face.

"What are you talking about, you cu-"

The Axewoman is cut off as the guy spits a mouthful of watery blood at her, right in her wide, maddened eyes. Holding back laughter, I'm caught off guard, as the Axewoman raises a knee, before bringing it up with force, kicking me hard in the abdomen. Winded, I loosen my grasp on the Axewoman, having to duck quickly as she clumsily swings her fists at me.

"Cut this shit out!" I shout, parrying a powerful punch.

The Axewoman, in her drunken rage, refuses to listen.

Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way.

Leaning back to avoid another swing of the Axewoman's fist, I seize her arms, and, with a quick look around, launch her into the room's sink, with enough force to shatter it, and splinter the wall behind. I know that won't knock her out, but it should at least…

The Axewoman hurls a sharp shard of the sink at me, cutting off my thoughts. Stepping to the side, I hold out my arms as she runs forward. Gritting my teeth, I sidestep her punches, and push her harshly in the back, with all my might. As she smashes into a set of shelves, I ready myself for another blow.

"Had enough yet?" I glare at her.

"You wish!" she snarls at me.

With surprising force, she grabs hold of me, tossing me into the opposite wall before I can hit back. Groaning, as the wall snaps behind me, I stumble to my knees, momentarily stunned by the force of the throw.

The Axewoman swings her leg, a powerful quick I have to roll to avoid. From the floor, I pull her down, smacking her head against the harsh ground.

Whilst she is still stunned, I stand up completely, and haul her up, before forcing her over to the bed. Kneeling over her, I swing several quick blows at her head, before a satisfying crack sounds. Grimacing, I step back, moving to stand in front of the young man with the purple ribbon.

He's attempting to hide the bruises with a powdered brush, squinting at his reflection in the compact mirror in his other hand.

"Well. Wish we'd met under better circumstances, Sheriff." He smiles slightly, glancing up at me.

"Same to-" I start.

"Ugh!" the Axewoman groans. "Yew- broke- my-jaw!"

"And still you talk." I roll my eyes.

"Now…how'd this whole thing start?" I cross my arms, occasionally looking back at the Axewoman.

"She called me, and when I got here, she started rambling. Asked if I knew who she was. When I said I didn't, she started hitting at me. Then you showed up and started beating on her. That about cover it, honey?" he turns and glares at the Axewoman.

"I'm-" the Axewoman clicks her jaw back into place. "I'm the fucking Axewoman! I saved Red Riding Hood- from her!"

As the Axewoman drunkenly points at me, the man with the ribbon sighs heavily.

"Woody, that's pre-amnesty. You know you can't bring that-" I place my head in my palms for a moment, before looking back up. I focus on the bruises on the ribbon guy's face. "Are you…okay?"

"Don't mind me. It's…it's nothing." He smiles weakly.

"Nothing? You've got bruises all over you. Are you…sure you're alright?" I lower my voice a little.

"I-shit!" he curses, looking in the direction of the bed.

Before I can turn, the Axewoman has her arms round me, wrestling me across the room. Fighting against her grip, I flick my head back, catching her in the neck. Winded, the Axewoman stubbornly refuses to let go, and, before I can stop her…

We're crashing out of the window, raining shards of glass upon the ground.

As the wind rushes through my hair, I desperately reach out, to slow my descent…but find nothing.

The moment I hit Toad's car…

Everything goes black.


	2. THANK YOU!

**Hello everyone!**

Long time no see! A few years, to be exact. Sorry about that. Life's been a bit of a roller-coaster for me over the past few years. I am back on this site because, this year, it will have been 7 years since I first joined this site! **7 years!** I joined when I was **14**...and now I'm **21**! Time certainly flies, doesn't it?

But enough about me. I'm here for all of you.

I wanted to say a proper thank you to you all, for reading my 39 fanfictions across various fandoms. Thank you for favouriting. For following. For all your lovely, amazing reviews. But most of all...

 **Thank you for reading!**

Throughout Secondary School I was terribly bullied, but found an escape in fanfiction! All of you kept up with me through hiatuses and personal problems- and I've had many a wonderful message of support.

You've all been so amazing over the years, and I wanted to thank you all. Over the years you've reviewed my stories **2,070** times, and read my stories **633,731** times! That's incredible!

I am mainly here to say that, save for _The Jasmine Dragon_ and my new fic _Sophia's Lost Days_ , all of my other stories will no longer be updated. Unfortunately, I have moved on from quite a few fandoms. That isn't to say that some won't be rebooted!

 **Possible reboots:**

 _Pretty much every main Avengers fic that I wrote- Avengers and Videogames, Avengers and Pranks, Avengers and Movies, Real Life Video Games._

So. Before I go to continue writing, I wanted to say to all of you, again...

 **THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT OVER THE PAST 7 YEARS!**


End file.
